Archivo:CancelCancer LIVE w Game Theory St. Jude (Ft. Markiplier, Try Guys, TheOdd1sOut, and MORE!)
Descripción Click HERE to donate & enter our giveaways! ►► https://donate.tiltify.com/@game-theorists/cancelcancer We are so thrilled to be hosting a charity livestream in support of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and we can't thank you enough for joining us to support this cause. For those that don't know, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital works to save kids and defeat childhood cancer around the world. They're committed to sharing research and providing world class treatment to patients and their families, all at absolutely no cost to them. They're committed to providing everything kids and families need so they can focus on the thing that matters most: getting better and living a healthy life. It's truly an honor to support the St. Jude mission with the help of the Theorist Community today. Together, we can all help St. Jude end cancer for good! For more information, check out their official website. ► https://www.stjude.org/ And visit their official channel! ► https://www.youtube.com/user/MyStJude YOU CAN HELP RIGHT NOW by clicking the Tiltify link at the top of the description and giving towards our goal of $300,000. We can get there with your help! 100% of EVERY DOLLAR YOU DONATE goes to treating children and helping defeat cancer once and for all! For lists of international countries able to donate, please check these lists: https://stripe.com/global https://www.paypal.com/us/webapps/mpp/country-worldwide Special Thanks to today's guests! (by order of appearance): Rosanna Pansino ► https://www.youtube.com/user/RosannaPansino Husky ► https://www.youtube.com/user/husky VSauce3 ► https://www.youtube.com/user/Vsauce3 Kyle Hill (Because Science) ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvG04Y09q0HExnIjdgaqcDQ Colleen Ballinger ► https://www.youtube.com/user/PsychoSoprano NateWantstoBattle ► https://www.youtube.com/user/NateWantsToBattle Jirard The Completionist ► https://www.youtube.com/user/ThatOneVideoGamer The Try Guys ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpi8TJfiA4lKGkaXs__YdBA The Odd1sOut ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo8bcnLyZH8tBIH9V1mLgqQ SomethingElseYT ► https://www.youtube.com/user/trolldawgz Markiplier ► https://www.youtube.com/user/markiplierGAME Dawko ► https://www.youtube.com/user/dawkosgames Miguel from St. Jude Children’s Hospital ►https://www.youtube.com/user/MyStJude Leaderboard: The leaderboard is CUMULATIVE, adding up donations made throughout the entirety of the livestream. So if you're donating multiple times throughout the day, just make sure it's through the same username. -The Top Donor’s avatar or likeness will appear in the current Game Theory intro! -Top 100 donors will be featured in the on screen credits of an upcoming Game Theory! Donation Raffle: Enter our Giveaway Raffle by Donating $10 or more! Make sure you are choosing the correct reward for the amount you are donating - there are several options but you get ONE per donation! Raffle winners will be contacted via email provided via Tiltify AFTER the livestream, given one week to respond, and if unable to be reached, we will then move on to pick another winner. All items will ship worldwide! For one FREE entry, fill out this form! ► https://forms.gle/9MsHPK1wWPR8rW2z8 . Enter the Raffle for a Chance to Win ONE of the Following Prizes: - 1 of 10 Internet Friends Posters Signed by Every Guest on this Livestream! - 1 of 5 Theorist Merch Swag Bags! - A Curated Basket of Exotic Butters! - A New Nintendo Switch with a Game Theory case signed by MatPat! - A New Google Nest Hub Max! - 1 of 4 HyperX prize packs! - One winner’s avatar or likeness will appear in the current Game Theory intro! Any donation lets you participate in our 2 Bidding Wars! One vote per donation! - The Battle for MatPat’s Hair!: Should Matt shave his head or get a full body wax? - Pick Our FNAF Character! You get to pick who we play as in when we play the NEW FNAF game Scott Cawthon made for our livestream! #GameTheory #StJude #CancelCancer #StJudeChildrensResearchHospital #Charity #TryGuys #Markiplier #TheOdd1sOut #ColleenBallinger #RosannaPansino #SomethingElseYT Categoría:Vídeos